Things That Happen in Life
by CarganFever
Summary: The unexpected happens, what changes will occur? Cargan Kames! mpreg so don't read it if you don't like this kind of stories.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ Hello Everybody CarganFever here just to let you know that I am going to be taking over this story from TheOriginalUser! Who gave me permission to continue this story for her! So the first five chapters are credited to her! So starting from chapter six and beyond are going to be my writing! I am not going to be changing anything from the chapters that she had written because I loved where she was taking this story! So that being said I can not wait to start writing chapters for this story!_

"Hey…Carlos?" My hand rests lightly on my stomach.

"Yeah, babe?" He mumbles, rolling onto his side to face me.

"I feel it again."

"Where?"

"Lower than before." My fingers dance over my lower abdomen indicating where the pain hides in darkness below my skin.

His hand replaces mine, warm tanned fingers slide blissfully across my stomach.

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Yes."

"How about I make you an appointment for later?"

"Please? That would be nice."

"Alright." He slips out of bed and stretches for a long moment, allowing me a nice view of all of his muscles to admire in the morning sun.

"Come on now, Logie-Bear, you need to get up too, we have work." I laugh as he leans over backwards to look at me.

I kick off the blankets and crawl over to him, giving him a quick peck on the nose before getting off the bed and heading to the shower.

"Are you coming?" I call from the bathroom, quickly popping two Tylenol.

"Not today, babe, we'll be late."

I frown, "Awe!"

"Do you **want** to face Gustavo's wrath?"

"Of course not!" I turn on the water.

"Then hurry! We'll grab coffee on the way."

"Okay!"

I jump into the cold water and, as fast s possible, I wash my hair and body.

Carlos is waiting with a towel and clothes when I get out

"Thanks babe."

"Of course." And before I know it, we're headed to the studio.

….

"**Where are they?**" Gustavo's face is bright red as he paces across the sound booth.

"**Where are they?**" He screeches again as he grabs the mic and pulls it close to his mouth.

All we can do is cover our ears as he bellows several curse words attached to James and Kendall's full names.

"Gustavo!" Kelly rushes into the room, "They're here!"

I watch as he take a deep breath, ready to chew them out.

That is, before a mess of blonde curls, hazel eyes, and red cheeks toddles into the room and hugs his legs, calling out, "Unkie Gustabo, Unkie Gustabo!

Gustavo deflates immediately, grinning down at the small boy.

"Hey!"He leans down to pick him up. "Where have you been? Gustabo hasn't seen you in so long!" Gustavo rubs his own nose against the boy's, causing him to laugh.

"Gustavo!" Kendall huffs from the doorway, "Please do not encourage my son to continue replacing his v's with b's!"

"Uncle Gustabo will do whateber he wants! Won't he, Bentley?"

"Yep!" Bentley claps his hands together.

James gives Gustavo a dirty look as he pulls his son away from the older man and sets him in a chair.

"Hey!"

"We have work to do Gustavo." Kendall says over his shoulder as he joins Carlos and me in the booth.

"You stay put right there young man!" James points threateningly at Bentley who covers his face with his hands and giggles.

Gustavo is obviously not happy with not being able to play with Bentley but he hands us the new lyrics and drills us on them as hard as ever.

…

"What do you want to do?" Kendall asks me, carefully placing his sleeping son in his car seat and buckling him in.

"Uhm," I quickly check my watch, "I really only have time for a quick late lunch."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Doctors appointment, just a check up."

"Hmm." He flashes me a quick grin as he starts the car. "What brought this on?"

"I've just been feeling…weird, lately. I don't really know."

"Weird how?"

"Dizzy, light headed, nauseous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I just want to get checked out, make sure everything is working fine."

"Of course, hey could you grab him?" Kendall asks as we pull up to our favorite restaurant.

"Sure." I unbuckle Bentley and rest him on my hip while I close the door.

Kendall is grinning at me as he holds open the front door of the restaurant.

"What?"

"You look very cute carrying a kid."

"Haha." I glare at him but I can feel my cheeks burning.

"I'm serious, you should find someone."

"Kendall…" I warn.

"I know, I know. Don't bug you about it."

"How many?" A waiter asks us.

"Just three." Kendall tells him.

The man nods, grabs a children's menu and two others, and leads us to our booth.

"Anything to drink?"

"Iced tea please."

"I'll have a coke and a small orange juice for Bentley, please."

He nods again and walks away.

"So I want to ask because I'm a little worried." Kendall starts.

"Yeah?" I look at him over my menu.

"Do you have pain? In your stomach?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"What about back cramps, sore joints, and well," he drops his voice to a whisper, "sensitive nipples?"

"Only all the time." I admit, blushing. "What about it?"

"Do you want me to take him?"

"No he's fine." I glance down at Bentley, sleeping gently against my chest. "What were you getting at?"

"Now, don't get mad, it's important to what I'm thinking."

"Alright, what?"

"Have you-" He stops as the waiter returns with our drinks.

"I'll be back in a few to take your orders."

"Thank you. Now you were saying?"

"Have you, uhm, well, been with a man? In the last month or so?"

"**What?**"

"I know! I wouldn't ask normally but this is important, a thing like this…I just want to make sure you get tested. So have you?"

"If it's so important, and of course, I believe you that it is," I pause to take a deep breath, "yes I was, or…am." I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks again.

"We'll get to the who later." He winks at me. "But, Logan, I had all these same symptoms when I was just about five weeks along."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm…I'm-"

"I think you might be pregnant Logan."

"What can I get you today?" the waiter smiles politely as I check out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think I have** ever** had unprotected sex?" I whisper harshly at Kendall.

"I'll come back later." The waiter shifts uncomfortably.

"Knowing you, I know you haven't, but no contraceptive is foolproof."

"And of course I know that, but I just never thought I could…get pregnant." I glare at the table hoping to burn a hole through the plastic granite.

"Hey, look at me." I turn my glare onto him, "I'm no doctor so I could be wrong, don't get stressed. Just have them take a pregnancy test at your appointment later. I'm sure everything's fine."

"If that's true then why even bring it up?"

"Because if you go along not believing you could be pregnant, it's extremely dangerous if you are. We aren't wired like women, Logan. Our bodies will attack the embryo when it grows too big. Your body attacking the baby will make you extremely sick. It could kill you."

The waiter returns once again.

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologizes to the man, "could we just get the check please?"

"Of course, sir."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." I absentmindedly rub Bentley's back. "I don't think I'm ready for a child."

"You do fine with Bentley."

"That's only for an hour or two or a day here and there. Can I do it full time?"

"Take it one step at a time kid. You and…your man can make the big decisions if-**if**- you are pregnant."

Kendall puts down a twenty for the drinks and we leave.

"Do you think you could go with me?" My seatbelt locks into place.

"Sure, man. I'm here for you."

"Mitchell." Our nurse calls out in the waiting room.

I stand and look back at Kendall.

"I'm right behind you." He takes Bentley's hand.

"Hello Kendall, here for moral support?"

"Yeah."

"Right in here."

The paper on the bench crinkles when I sit down and Bentley laughs.

"So what are you here for, Logan?"

"I need a-a pregnancy test."

"Alright, no need to get Dr. Carlson in here then. I'll just set you up with some blood work. Head out to the lab and they'll do that.

"O-okay."

….

Sitting in the waiting room again I chew on my nails.

"Logan!" Kendall pulls my hand from my mouth and holds it against my thigh, "There's no need to ruin your nails."

"I'm panicking!"

"Well stop!" He silently takes a drawing from Bentley and sets it aside. "Everything will be fine."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then you don't need him. You have me, James, and Carlos. We'll always be here for you."

I scoff lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mitchell?" A lab tech calls my name from the window.

I look nervously at Kendall.

"I'll get it."

As soon as the hand trapping mine moves, my hand is back at my mouth.

I hear Kendall thank the tech before plopping down next to me.

"What does it say?" I have to mumble around my fingers.

"Well, Logan, you are definitely pregnant."

My stomach heaves and I lean down to hold my head between my knees.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asks rubbing my back.

"No." The grey carpet blurs through my tears.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

I let him help me up and out to the car.

"Do you think you'll be sick?"

"I shake my head slowly, "I don't think so."

"Okay." He pulls out of the parking lot.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Bentley?"

"What does pregnant mean? Is Logie okay?"

"He's fine. Pregnant means you're going to have a baby."

"Oh."

…

"Hey, Carlos is here." Kendall states as we pull into my driveway.

"Yeah."

Carlos opens the door as we walk up the steps. I look at him, bursting into tears all over again.

"Hey, what's wrong man?" he places a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"How'd your appointment go? Are you alright?"

I shrug off his hand and pull him into a hug, crying into his chest. Inhaling the smell of his body wash.

I feel him hesitate awkwardly before returning my hug.

"W-what's wrong, Logan?"

"I-I'm pregnant!" I sob out.

"Oh…Oh! Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe we should go inside." Kendall gently pulls me away from Carlos and ushers me through the door.

"Don't cry, Logie!" Bentley stands in front of me wiping my tears with his little fingers, "You gotta be a big boy!"

"Thank you Bentley, I'll try to be a big boy." I pull him into a tight hug. "But sometimes even for boys who are already all grown up its hard. When we have to deal with something stressful we want to cry and act like we're still little boys.

"So having a baby is stressful?"

"Yes, Bentley, a lot of the time it is."

"Are you alright?" Carlos lays his hand on my shoulder again.

"No," I let go of Bentley, "I'm hurt, and scared, and confused, and I don't know what we're going to do!" I slump down, letting my head fall into his lap.

"Please look at me."

I turn over on my back to look at him.

"We can do this, I promise that we'll be fine." His warm hands come up to my cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too." I pull him down into a kiss.

"I'll never leave you. You and me, we'll make a perfect family. A white picket fence, a dog, and two point five kids."

I laugh against his lips, "Can we have either two or three children? I'm not fond of having half of a child."

"Of course." His lips hit mine again.

"Oh, uhm, okay, I-I'll come back later.

"Kendall!" I push away Carlos with a hand against his chest and sit up.

"So, uh, when did this happen?" he gestures vaguely at me and Carlos.

"Well," I take a glass of iced tea from the offered tray of drinks Kendall brought from the kitchen, "after you told us that you and James were together and that you were pregnant with Bentley."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall seems offended.

"We…just weren't ready to be out yet." Carlos puts in.

"And now you have to come out."

"Not exactly but we will. I think it might insult Carlos if I didn't want people to know that he was the father."

"It would."

"Oh!" Bentley suddenly pipes up from the floor where he lies, staring up at us.

"What is it sweetie?" Kendall looks down at his son.

"If pregnant means you're gonna have a baby…"

"Yeah?"

"Then Daddy's gonna have a baby!" He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Bentley Ryan Diamond-Knight! Where did you hear that?"

"From you, Daddy." Bentleys smile slowly fades. "I was scared in bed so I went to find you and Papa. But you were talking and you told Papa that you were pregnant. But then I went back to bed. Are you mad?"

Kendall sighs, "Of course not, come here."

Bentley stands and climbs onto Kendall's lap.

"You're pregnant again?" I ask him, shocked.

"I did remember to tell you that no contraceptive is foolproof right? It was an accident. God knows we don't need it right now, but we are definitely not," he covers Bentley's ears with his hands," getting an abortion. No matter what."

"Oh God no!" my hand goes to my own still flat stomach.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Logan." James watches me as I pick apart my bagel.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Carlos are leaving it up to you and Kendall to tell Gustavo that we can't do concerts for the next ten months."

"What? Why?"

"He won't throw stuff at you."

"Good point."

…..

"So what did your parents think when you told them?" Mama Knight asks as we sit around her table for dinner.

"We haven't told our parents yet."

"We'll tell them when we see them in a few days."

"You'd better, or I will."

"In the least gracious way possible I'm sure." I mumble.

…

"Are you ready?" Carlos squeezes my hand.

We're sitting parked in his dad's driveway.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I squeeze his hand back before letting go and getting out of the car.

"I stand behind him as he knocks on the door.

"One moment, please!" We hear from inside just before the door opens.

"Papi!" Carlos assaults his dad with a hug.

"Carlos!" the officer shouts back, "Come in, come in!" he disappears into the house.

I move to follow Carlos through the door but I misjudge my step and slip on the icy stairs. I quickly turn to avoid falling on my stomach and land firmly on my butt.

Carlos spins around to kneel behind me, "Are you okay?"

I start to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Logan?"

I turn around and push him onto his back. Kneeling above him I lean down into a kiss. My hood falls up over my head.

His icy fingers wiggle their way under my coat and shirt, rubbing tiny circles over my hips.

My tears fall onto his cheeks.

"Ahh, young love! Who's the lucky lady Carlos?" his dad stands once again in the doorway.

Carlos ends our kiss to tilt his head back and look up at his dad.

"About that-" Carlos starts.

I can feel my entire face burning as I push down my hood and look up at him.

"Hello Mr. Garcia."

"Oh…well…hello, Logan."

"Yeah, so Papi, there's something I need to tell you."

"This isn't it?"

"No."

I slowly climb off of Carlos, carefully watching my step and holding onto the doorframe for support.

Carlos stands and holds my arm to keep me from falling again as we go inside.

….

We all sit around the fire place, silently sipping hot chocolate.

"So…" Mr. Garcia starts awkwardly, "What did you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." I immediately blurt out.

"Congratulations!" He shouts, startling me into spilling hot chocolate over my lap.

"Shit! That's hot!" I set the now half empty mug on the floor and stand.

"Let me help you."

In the bathroom I carefully take off my soaked pants and let Carlos gently run a cool, damp cloth over the slight burns.

"That feels nice." I sigh. My legs hang off the edge of the counter.

"Of course it does, cold water on a burn always feels nice."

"Hmm."

"Stay here, I'll get you some pants." He returns after a few minutes with a pair of worn jeans, ripped in several places.

"From freshman year," he laughs, "here."

I slip into his old jeans, remembering when they still fit him and he wore them as often as his dad would have let him.

"I was so sad when I grew out of them." He wiggles his hips, making me laugh. "So," he gives me a peck on the lips, "one down, two to go. Are you ready to tell your parents?"

"Again, as ready as I'll ever be."

We leave his childhood home with my jeans in a plastic bag and promises to see each other again tomorrow.

…..

My hand shakes slightly as I ring the door bell.

"Hey, calm down," Carlos takes my hand in his own and kisses my fingertips, "you know they'll love you no matter what."

"Right." I take a deep breath and steel myself.

"Logan?"

"Hi, mom." I give her a quick hug.

"Come in, your father was just making lunch…or ordering it rather."

I laugh, "Of course he is."

"Sit, sit, I'll go get him."

"Nothing has changed here has it?" I ask Carlos.

"Not really, no."

"Five years and it's almost like we never left."

"It's crazy."

"Logan, my boy! Stand up and let me have a look at you!"

I stand and face my dad.

"Still skinny as a stick, I see."

"Not for long." Carlos breathes out.

"Excuse me?" I glare down at him.

"Nothing."

I frown.

"So what brings you here today? I thought for sure that you would still be asleep."

"Well-" I start but the doorbell interrupts me.

"That must be lunch, I hope you boys are hungry."

"Definitely! What did you get?"

He hands me an individual lunch of sushi.

I glare down at the beautifully rolled sushi, knowing I can't eat raw fish.

"So, why are you here today again?"

"You're going to be grandparents."

"Oh! Congratulations baby!"

"Well? Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, son!"

"Oh, I don't have one."

"Your fiancé?"

"Uh, no."

"Your wife then."

"No, actually, my boyfriend Carlos."

"Come over here, Carlos!"

"Uh, okay."

She sets her lunch aside as he walks over to stand in front of her. She leans forward and puts her cheek to his stomach with her palms on either side.

He busts out laughing.

"What? Are you ticklish?" my mom moves away from Carlos.

"No mom, **I'm** pregnant." I sigh, "And please! I do not want to be felt up! I'll let you feel when it starts moving."

"Logan, please?"

"No, mom, please, not now."

"Alright."

"And now that everyone knows, I'd like to get some lunch that I can actually eat and then get some sleep before tomorrow. I love you guys and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie, go get some rest."

"Goodnight mom." I kiss her on the cheek before we leave.

….

"Are you alright?" Carlos asks once we're in the car again.

"I'm just….feeling angry and kinda nauseous. Can we please just go back to the hotel?"

"Anything you want, babe."


End file.
